Land of the Lost, Fate of the Forgotten
by mermaidpotato
Summary: There is a place where lost and forgotten things tend to be drawn. Every once in a while, even entire people wander in. This is the story of just a few of the visits that the Far Realm has gotten. Could involve characters from just about any fandom.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Doctor Who, or any of the other fandoms that wind up being in this crossover. I do, however, own the Far Realm, introduced here as the Land of the Lost and Forgotten. So no touchy._

There is a place where lost and forgotten things tend to be drawn. In generally egocentric legend, it is the place where the world goes when you close your eyes, but in reality, it is where your sight goes. It is a place often visited by the subconscious in the strange hours of the night forgotten by light and time alike.

It will pull in anything, indiscriminate, so long as it is lost. The mundane, like the other sock, to the irritating, like the paper that you need to turn in; the abstract, like the idea held only briefly in the twilight hours, to the horrific, like the child that simply vanishes off the face of the earth. The most tragic, however, are not the things lost, but those forgotten. Not the things that are swallowed up by this surreal place, but those that, with no place left in their world, go willingly. Things once loved now not only left behind, but not even missed.

Dreams, occasionally crushed by circumstance to be lost forever, but most often withered to obscurity by time. Ideas, gone simply because they found no outlet with which to be preserved. Childhood mementos, because they can't all be protected by the magic of one's attic. Every once in a while, even entire people wander into the world after their innocence, driven away by the cruelty they see without it. Looking for escape, they find it.

It's a phenomena that happens when people are at their lowest, and they usually don't stay very long at all. When they return, it's rare that they remember at all what truly happened while they were there, but it's even rarer for them to leave empty-handed. It is a place that works strange magics, crossing over with the world you know and many, many others to bestow forgotten lessons to those who need them most. And, once it has a bridge to another world, it will change entire years to make sure that things gained within its boundaries are retained separate from it.

No one who falls low enough to enter the world of the forgotten ever leaves without the strength to rise again. It is this that burgeoned the phrase "what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," amongst many others.

So pull up that old overstuffed armchair—it used to be some child's favorite—and sit a spell. Listen to the tale I weave for you of just a few of the visits we've had to this world. It was a very busy day when my tale begins, a story not soon to be forgotten by the few permanent residents here.

* * *

A/N: I know I posted this once and took it down, but I posted it in the wrong category and then I was going to work on it as an original story, but I'm putting it back up now, pretty much in the condition it was. I apologize now that this chapter is very little story and a whole lot of author's note, but it's an idea that came to me for a massive crossover. I suppose, in a way, that this is an attempt to revive and literize a few seperate ideas I had as a kid.

I don't know when I will be continuing this. The chapters will be longer, rest assured, but I need time and inspiration before I can even attempt to tackle this. The main dilemma: I need to pick a character to start with. It won't be a series of vignettes or anything, but the chapters _will_ be divided up by character focus. I'm not going to make a poll or anything, because this isn't really about democracy so much as just getting my brain to pick something. If you like the idea here and want to read more (or are confused and have questions or whatever), leave a review and tell me what character you'd like to see me start with. Name two or three if you can't decide either. I mainly write for Danny Phantom and Doctor Who, but any fandom that's listed on my profile (or others, if you feel like suggesting, though I can't promise I'll know everything) is open.

Also, if you want to go on my profile and vote on the crossover poll there, then that would be great, because this doesn't count as that one. I just randomly got the idea and wanted to write.

Again, I apologize that the A/N is almost as long as the story part of this. If you go on ahead and give me incentive, then there will be more soon.


End file.
